Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 2 (Water)
Water is the second episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN needs to connect a water tank to a tap. *CHARLI pretends to wash clothes using just her hands. *Jup Jup gives KATHLEEN a blossom and she waters it to get some sunflowers. *CHARLI pretends to be in a pool. *Monkey TIM dances the rain dance along with his monkey friends (Kellie, Kathleen and Nathan). *CHARLI makes rain sounds with her body. *KELLIE is wet and Chats helps her giving her some buckets. *CHARLI gives a dolphin a bath. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a beautiful mermaid (Kellie), her friends (Charli the crab, Nathan the dolphin and Tim the clown fish) advise her to use sunscreen. Gallery Nathan S3 E2.png Charli S3 E2 1.png Kathleen S3 E2.png Charli S3 E2 2.png Tim S3 E2.png Charli S3 E2 3.png Kellie S3 E2.png Charli S3 E2 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E2.png Songlets ;Shapes in space I'm gonna fix it, I'm gonna fix it Won't stop it till it's done Add a bit here, add a bit there Won't stop it till it's done. I'm gonna fix it, I'm gonna fix it Won't stop it till it's done Add a bit here, add a bit there Won't stop it till it's done. ;Body move #01 Uh cha cha, uh cha cha, it's a washing day And I'm gonna do it the old fashion way A plunging and a rubbing A soaking and a scrubbing Lots of splashing water Wash that dirt away Yeah, it's a washing day. Uh cha cha, uh cha cha, it's a washing day And I'm gonna do it the old fashion way A plunging and a rubbing A soaking and a scrubbing Lots of splashing water Wash that dirt away Yeah, it's a washing day. ;Puzzles and patterns Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Grow, grow, little sunflower, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little sunflower, grow. Grow, grow, little pot plant, grow Grow, grow, little pot plant, grow Reach your leaves up to the sun Till the growing is all done Grow, little pot plant, grow. ;Body move #02 I close my eyes and stretch right out My arms and legs float all about I feel quite calm just floating here The water is so cool and clear. I close my eyes and stretch right out My arms and legs float all about I feel quite calm just floating here The water is so cool and clear. ;Making music The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling The storm is on it's way Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the rain this way. The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling A storm is on the way Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the rain this way. The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling The storm is on it's way Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the rain this way. ;Body move #03 Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, I hear rain Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, on the window pane. Splish, splash, splish, splash, I hear rain Splish, splash, splish, splash, on the window pane. Bang, bang, bang, bang, I hear rain Bang, bang, bang, bang, on the window pane. ;Word play So many words for water, a bucket full of words for rain I'm dripping wet, I'm wringing wet I'm drenched and soaked and soggy So many words for water, let's sing them all again Dripping, wringing, soaked, drenched and soggy from the rain. So many words for water, a bucket full of words for rain I'm dripping wet, I'm wringing wet I'm soaked and drenched and soggy So many words for water, let's sing them all again Dripping, wringing, soaked, drenched and soggy from the rain. ;Body move #04 Splashing in the bathtub, you'll be squeaky clean Your hair will shine and your teeth will beam Rub-a-dub-dub, splashing's so much fun We'll swim a big race, look, you won Splashing in the water like fish too Splashing in the bathtub, you can too. Splashing in the bathtub, we'll be squeaky clean Our hair will shine and our teeth will beam Rub-a-dub-dub, splashing's so much fun We'll swim a big race, look, we won Splashing in the water like fish too Splashing in the bathtub, you can too. ;Sharing stories Swim, swim, swim in the sun Swim, swim, swim, swimming is fun Swim, swim, swim in the sea Swimming is fun for you and me. Swim, swim, swim in the sun Swim, swim, swim, swimming is fun Swim, swim, swim in the sea Swimming is fun for you and me. Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Nathan Foley Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about water Category:Ep about fixing Category:Ep about tools Category:Ep about pipes Category:Ep about washing Category:Ep about sunflowers Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about pools Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about bodies Category:Ep about synonyms Category:Ep about buckets Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about bathtubs Category:Ep about splashing Category:Ep about having baths Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about sunscreen Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about skin